Lo viejo y lo clásico
by LaReinaCalabaza
Summary: Homero y O'Homero ven televisión mientras los demás no están. Leve slash. Leer la nota del principio para comprender algunas cosas. R&R!


**Bien, he tenido esta idea en mi cabeza dese que de vi** **La Casita del Horror XXV** **hace unos días. Ame tanto el ver a los viejos Simpsons del Show de Traicey Ullman (Y no sus cadáveres enterrados bajo la tierra) que casi grite de la alegría. Amo a los viejos Simpsons! Puede que suene ridículo, pero los cortos de ese entonces me gustan mucho.**

 **No se de donde surgió la idea de HomeroXEl-Viejo-Homero, supongo que me gusta mucho el slash como para dejar pasar la mas mínima y bizarra oportunidad de shippear a Homero con alguien. ¿Y quien mejor que el mismo, solo que mas gruñón para hacerlo?**

 **Un par de cosas antes de empezar.**

 **A los viejos Simpsons se les llamara O'Simpsons (Old Simpsons) O'Marge, O'Homero, etc.**

 **Si, se supone que esto es Slash, aunque es bastante leve. Si esta clase de cosas no son de tu agrado, te sugiero que ignores este fic y regreses a la pagina anterior. No quiero llamas o comentarios ofensivos al respecto.**

 **Se supone que esto es alguna clase de AU a La Casita del Horror, en donde, si bien los O'Simpsons fueron descubiertos, ningún Simpson actual esta muerto por meter la cabeza en un horno, ser golpeado con un tostador en la bañera, saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, ni debido a circunstancias sospechosas relacionadas con un jardinero. Los únicos fantasmas aquí son los Viejos Simpsons.**

 **Y por último, ya que este es mi primer fic de Los Simpsons puede que las personalidades de los personajes se me escapen un poco de las manos. Esto va doble para los Old, por que no he visto muchos de sus cortos, y presiento que O'Homero resulto menos gruñón de lo que debería. Pero bueno, yo lo intente.**

 **Atención: Mi gramática es _mala_.**

* * *

Era un frío sábado de invierno en Springfield, de esos que podrían congelar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con solo asomar un pie fuera de tu casa, pues las calles estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa blanca de nieve.

Era de esos días perfectos para pasarlos en familia, ponerte cuatro pares de calcetines, hornear galletas o simplemente acurrucase en la cama con tu esposa.

Y Homero Simpson haría tres de esas cuatro cosas (Cambiando "Hornear" por "Comer") si no fuera por el echo de que su familia y Los O'Simpsons habían optado por ir al centro comercial. El obviamente se negó a ir, no quería hacerlo ¿Quien salía de compras con ese clima?

Pero Marge no quiso escuchar ninguna de sus quejas y había intentado por todos los medios hacer que el se vistiera para ir, cediendo únicamente por el echo de que el otro Homero también se había negado a ir, y O'Marge se había cansado de discutir e intentar arrastrarlo fuera de la casa.

Quizás tuviera un par de problemas con Marge cuando volviera, pero eso no importaba ahora que estaba allí, sentado en su sofá frente a la televisión, con una cerveza Duff en una mano y el control remoto en la otra. Sobre la mesa habían dos paquetes de papitas, un gran tazón de palomitas, dos sándwiches de jamón y tocino y tres cervezas mas.

Tenía todo listo para tener un día perfecto junto a el amor de su vida; El televisor. Y lo mejor de todo era que no tenia que preocuparse de ninguno de los seis niños que vivían allí, ni de que Marge le pidiera que hiciera alguna tarea que le exigiera pararse o algo por el estilo.

Homero dio un suspiro complacido y se acurruco mas en el sofá, manteniendo una perezosa sonrisa mientras se llevaba la lata de Duff a los labios. Estaba apunto de declararse la persona mas dichosa del mundo cuando de pronto escucho una voz familiar junto a el.

"Oye, pásame una" Homero volteo la cabeza para ver a O'Homero sentado a su lado. Tenía una expresión serena y extendía su mano hacia el.

Homero parpadeo y lo miro por un momento, preguntándose que era a lo que se refería. El otro Homero dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y cambio su mirada a la lata que sostenía. Le tomo unos segundos adivinar que era lo que quería, para luego suspirar pesadamente y hacer un monumental esfuerzo para alcanzar una de las latas de cerveza que estaban sobre la mesa.

Tomo una y rápidamente dejo caer su espalda en el sofá, jadeando por el mínimo esfuerzo realizado. Miro al otro Homero y le paso la lata de Duff. El sonrió y le agradeció felizmente, bebiendo la cerveza tan rápido como pudo.

Homero miro las otras dos latas restantes, pensando que quizás necesitarían un par mas si querían sobrevivir al menos una hora más.

"Oye" Le dijo a el fantasma "Uno de los dos debería ir por mas cerveza" Declaro entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. Claro que con 'Uno de los dos' se refería a 'Definitivamente tú'.

El otro Homero asintió "Si, uno de los dos..."

Y se mantuvieron así unos segundos, mirándose fijamente...

Los dos se movieron rápidamente y gritaron "¡Piedra, papel o tijera!" Al unisono.

Homero miro su mano y luego la del fantasma "¡D'oh!" Exclamo al ver que había perdido.

El otro sonrío y observo como el se levantaba perezosamente del sofá.

Homero camino en dirección a la cocina y se acerco a la heladera. La abrió, tomo un pack de seis latas y cerro la puerta. Se volteó y fue de nuevo a la sala, arrastrando los pies y manteniendo una mueca de pesar en el rostro.

"Aquí" Indicó dejando las latas sobre la mesa y sentándose una vez mas. O'Homero, que estaba comiendo de una bolsa de papitas y viendo el televisor, no dijo nada y miro en su dirección, para luego volver a la pantalla.

Homero frunció ligeramente los labios, molesto por el poco reconocimiento que recibió su hazaña "Irás tú la próxima vez" Declaro.

El fantasma rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño "Si, si, déjame escuchar" Gruñó con irritación.

Homero estaba apunto de decir algo cuando noto que lo que estaba captando la atención del otro era un juego de Fútbol Americano. Rápidamente se olvido de todo el asunto y centro su atención en el televisor.

El se río estrepitosamente y apuntó un dedo a la pantalla cuando el equipo contrarió fallo la anotación prevista "¡Je, idiotas!" Se burlo dándole una mordía a su sándwich.

"¡¿Quieres hacer menos ruido?! ¡Esto no es una cancha de fútbol!" Gritó O'Homer enviándole una mirada molesta y batiendo su puño.

El Simpson se rió una vez mas "Lo siento" Dijo dando otro bocado.

Así fue por unos minutos, con uno haciendo comentarios estúpidos y el otro intentando a gritos hacerlo callar, hasta que Homero comenzó a temblar ligeramente, ya que el frío se colaba por las ventanas de la casa y la calefacción que se encontraba dañada no era de gran ayuda.

" _Maldita calefacción barata"_ Se quejó internamente.

Se sorprendió ligeramente al sentir una de las manos del otro Homero posarse sobre su hombro, para luego atraerlo hacia si. El dudó un momento y finalmente poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de O'Homero, sonriendo feliz cuando sintió el calor corporal del otro rodearlo.

Pasó por alto la duda de como era posible el echo de que transmitiera algún tipo de calor siendo un fantasma y se dejo llevar por el cálido sentimiento de comodidad que lo invadió en ese momento.

"Gracias amigo" Murmuro plácidamente.

El otro sonrió "No hay de que" Respondió feliz de por fin poder hacerlo callar.

Homero ya podía tachar acurrucarse con alguien de la lista.

* * *

Lisa y los demás acababan de llegar luego de todo un día en el centro comercial, y estaba realmente exhausta. Los demás aún estaban bajando las compras del auto, pero ella se había adelantado para llevar a la dormida Maggie a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, sonriendo inmediatamente después de sentir el calor del aire acondicionado golpear su cuerpo. Dejo la puerta abierta y camino hasta la sala con su hermanita en brazos.

Ella se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño al ver las bolsas de comida chatarra y las latas de cerveza vacías regadas por toda la alfombra junto a la mesita de centro. Miró hacia el sofá en busca de su padre, quien estaba rodeando con sus brazos a O'Homero a la vez que este tenía su cabeza sobre su pecho. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, roncando ruidosamente y babeando con una estúpida sonrisa en sus caras.

Lisa creyó por un momento haber escuchado a su padre murmurando algo que sonaba como "Cerveza caliente".

Se debatió si debía despertarlos o no, y finalmente decidió que no sería ella quien lo hiciera. En cambio suspiro y se acerco a ellos, besando a cada uno en la cabeza y deseándoles suerte.

No sabía que pasaría cuando su madre y O'Marge vieran ese desorden. Lo único que sabía, era que no quería estar presente cuando ocurriera.

* * *

 **Je, ok, apuesto a que ahora están mirando la pantalla y preguntándose; ¿Que coño acabo de leer? Bueno, repito, yo lo intente.  
**

 **Cuando me imagino juntos estos dos pienso en algo como, Homero Simpson siendo tan estúpido, envidioso, ignorante, libidinoso, lindo y tierno como es, y O'Homer siendo un gruñón igual de estúpido y lindo, pero mas gruñón. Sería una ciclo de estupidez, enojo, amor y estupidez de nuevo.**

 **No lo se, a mi realmente me gusta la idea, sobre todo por que en esta pareja, O'Homer sería quien tiene el rol de uke. Me gusta que el mas gruñón lo sea XD**

 **Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado y no quiero comentarios ofensivos, por que yo hice una advertencia. Solo acepto criticas constructivas.**

 **Y no, yo no estaba drogada cuando escribí esto, solo por si preguntan.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
